


Вадо Итимонджи

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kuina is a main character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куина, Зоро, Вадо Итимонджи и клятвы, которые нельзя нарушить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вадо Итимонджи

Если бы Куина могла выбрать, кем ей родиться, она бы предпочла быть мальчиком. Но когда она сказала об этом отцу, он лишь мягко улыбнулся и погладил ее по голове. "Куина, ты та, кто ты есть, и сила твоя в тебе самой, а не в том, кем ты не стала". Тогда она была еще слишком мала, чтобы полностью понять отца, но приняла его слова как непреложную истину и постаралась не обижаться, когда ее учитель запретил ей заниматься дополнительными силовыми тренировками вместе с мальчиками. Куина хотела стать сильнейшим в мире мечником, чтобы отец гордился ею не меньше, чем если бы она родилась мальчиком.  
А иногда ей снилось, что она родилась мечом. Великолепной катаной с белой цубой. Взлетая, она мелодично пела, но песня ее была недолгой - ровно столько, сколько длится замах. Сон этот пришел из детства, когда Куина в отцовской комнате играла с точильным бруском для ножей, вдыхала запах полынного масла для полировки серой стали, аромат курящегося сандала и дерева ножен, в которых хранились самые ценные мечи, подаренные отцу друзьями и благодарными учениками. Сон был неярким, смутным, какими бывают приятные воспоминания, но спокойным и умиротворяющим.

***

  
Несколько лет она была счастлива. Отец иногда приглашал в додзе именитых мастеров и просил Куину участвовать в показательных боях, и для нее было честью одержать победу над людьми в разы старше и опытнее себя. После поединка она низко кланялась противнику и украдкой смотрела на отца - он не скрывал счастливой улыбки. Учитель  гордился ею, и счастье в его глазах рассеивало любые сомнения.  
Но однажды тело предало ее. Она по-прежнему была быстрее и ловчее, опытнее своих сверстников, но однажды, сидя рядом с отцом и наблюдая за тренировкой мальчиков, она отстранено подумала, как сильны станут в будущем некоторые из них. В тот день на общей утренней тренировке один из ее партнеров в спарринге, новичков, взбешенный очевидным преимуществом девчонки, с яростной силой ударил по ее бокену, пытаясь его выбить. Куина могла бы объяснить, почему нельзя так бессмысленно и грубо тратить свои силы и как сделать удар эффективнее, но тогда она едва удержала в руках свое деревянное оружие. А запястье болело еще долго. Когда-нибудь этот мальчик сможет легко уложить ее на обе лопатки.  
Давным-давно отец запретил ей накачивать некоторые группы мышц, опасаясь, что это может повредить ей или ее фигуре. Он хотел, чтобы Куина удачно вышла замуж. Она уже ненавидела свою едва намечающуюся грудь.

***

  
Куина смирилась. Ее будущий муж будет достойным человеком, возможно, сильным мечником, и они наверняка будут счастливы в браке. А пока она продолжит свой путь и будет раз за разом вскидывать и опускать бокен, пока ее тело позволяет ей это, пока она не достигнет своего предела. Если все, что останется ей через несколько лет - это гордиться прошлыми достижениями, то она должна успеть сделать как можно больше.

***

  
Как-то отец показал ей катану. Как и во сне, она была прекрасна. Куина видела много мечей, достойных восхищения, но Вадо Итимондзи, истинный Мейто, своей красотой и внутренней силой затмевал их всех. Да, чтобы в следующий раз родиться такой катаной, надо прожить жизнь достойно.

***

  
Она знала, что мальчишки из додзе и соседней деревни считали ее холодной и высокомерной, но еще же она знала, что они искренне ее уважают. Обычно отец выставлял против нее новичков, чтобы те оценили свои собственные силы. Они относились к ней настороженно, наслушавшись от других учеников сплетен о дочери учителя, однако втайне лелеяли мысль о скорой победе. Мальчишки были раздражающе самодовольны и глупы, и она предпочитала не разговаривать с ними.  
Зоро она запомнила сразу. Ему удалось удивить отца, поэтому она тоже обратила на него внимание. У Зоро были зеленые волосы, а когда Куина избавила его от лишних бокенов и заставила признать поражение, в его глазах вспыхнуло бешеное упрямство, которое она порой чувствовала в себе.  
Наверное, поэтому она никогда не отказывала ему в спаррингах.

***

  
Их была тысяча – этих спаррингов. И могло быть еще больше, потому что Зоро бы никогда не остановился. Он не умел отступать, и только путем унизительных проигрышей Куине удалось объяснить ему, что отступление - это еще не поражение, как теперь понимала она сама. Но никогда еще Куина не видела более целеустремленного человека. Зоро бы двигался вперед, даже лишившись обеих ног. Иногда ей почти хотелось, чтобы он наконец-то победил ее, но она сразу отметала подобные мысли: Зоро бы почувствовал фальшь в ее движениях и прекратил поединок, обвинив в том, что она поддается. Теперь у Куины было две цели: добиться всего, на что она способна, и сделать Зоро лучшим мечником в мире. Ее заветная мечта с возрастом станет невыполнимой, так пусть же сильнейшим окажется самый достойный. Но для начала Зоро должен хотя бы поцарапать ее. Куина давно решила, что победа если и достанется ему, то только когда она будет не в силах встать с земли и продолжить бой. А этому не бывать, пока она сама не достигнет предела своих возможностей.  
Поэтому они продолжали.

***

  
Отец обещал, что подарит ей Вадо, поэтому Куине разрешалось иногда тренироваться с настоящим оружием. И каждый раз после нескольких часов упорной работы она с заботой и любовью вытирала и смазывала нагревшееся лезвие, получая от этого занятия едва ли не большее удовольствие, чем от самой тренировки. Обычно она садилась так, чтобы на сталь падал свет и по ее поверхности бежали яркие блики: от основания мягко, как морские волны, скользили до самого кончика, осторожно балансировали несколько секунд на самом острие, но в итоге все же срывались, уносясь обратно в небо.  
Как-то раз за полировкой ее застал Зоро. Он подошел незаметно, а может это Куина так сильно увлеклась своим занятием.

 - Красивая катана, - сказал он. Куина пристально посмотрела на него: Зоро жевал травинку, засунув руки в карманы зеленых шорт; И если бы он выглядел вызывающе, она не стала бы с ним разговаривать, но что-то подсказывало, что он говорил искренне.

 - Да. Она дорога мне.

 - Это известный меч? - спросил он и, ничуть не смущаясь, сел рядом.

 - Отец говорит, что это Мейто.

 - Хотел бы я иметь такую же классную штуку, - мечтательно протянул Зоро, сладко потягиваясь.

 - Сначала стань достоин ее, - разозлилась она, резко поднялась и ушла в дом, хлопнув седзи.

***

  
Она спускалась в подвал за новым точильным камнем. В тот день солнце было таким ярким, что темнота подвала на несколько секунд ослепила ее, и Куина, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, шагнула неосторожно и кубарем полетела вниз. Она помнила, как бережно прижимал ее к себе отец, как испуганно шептались между собой мальчишки, как горько всхлипывали служанки в додзе. Когда Куина была гораздо младше, она иногда брала с собой в постель большую тряпичную куклу; спать с куклой было теплее и не так страшно, как одной. Лежа на руках отца, Куине вдруг захотелось ощутить привычную приятную тяжесть Вадо Итимондзи и обнять ее крепко, как когда-то обнимала свою куклу. Она попыталась попросить папу принести ей катану, но ее тело стало тяжелым и непослушным, будто сонным... А потом Куина и правда заснула.  
И снилось ей, что ее одели в белые одежды, как накрапывал дождь, капли стекали по серой стали, как тело Куины, такое хрупкое тело десятилетней девочки, стало прочнее всякой человеческой плоти. Как Зоро забрал ее от отца, и они снова тренировалась вместе, потому что он должен стать сильнейшим, но до победы над Куиной ему все еще далеко. Но впереди, где-то за горизонтом, на краю света, где исполняются мечты, они с Зоро станут великими мечниками... А может быть, ей все это только снится, и она уже давно осталась позади Зоро, только в памяти, и никогда она не скажет ему "Ты победил".  
Впрочем, сейчас время не думать, а петь. И она поет, взрезая воздух. 


End file.
